The Swan Song is Just the Beginning
by SarahMarMar
Summary: Traveling with a dance troupe across the world was Bella's dream come true, but when she suddenly gets fired for refused to have a "private audition" with the Producer Jake Black she thought her dreams were over. What happens when she catches the eye of two powerful brothers during her Swan Song and soon she realizes their paths were always meant to cross. Bella/Elijah/Klaus
1. Paralyzer

**Decided to try my hand at a crossover fic, and well this one has been brewing in my mind for a while. Let me know if I should continue one. Reviews/Favorites/Alerts are this girls best friends. ;)  
**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Paralyzer"**_

 _I hold on so nervously_

 _To me and my drink_

 _I wish it was cooling me_

 _But so far, has not been good_

 _It's been shitty_

 _And I feel awkward, as I should_

 _This club has got to be_

 _The most pretentious thing_

 _Since I thought you and me_

 _Well I am imagining_

 _A dark lit place_

 _Or your place or my place_

 _Well I'm not paralyzed_

 _But, I seem to be struck by you_

 _I want to make you move_

 _Because you're standing still_

 _If your body matches_

 _What your eyes can do_

 _You'll probably move right through_

 _Me on my way to you_

 _I hold out for one more drink_

 _Before I think_

 _I'm looking too desperately_

 _But so far has not been fun_

 _I should just stay home_

 _If one thing really means one_

 _This club will hopefully_

 _Be closed in three weeks_

 _That would be cool with me_

 _Well I'm still imagining_

 _A dark lit place_

 _Or your place or my place_

 _Well, I'm not paralyzed_

 _But, I seem to be struck by you_

 _I want to make you move_

 _Because you're standing still_

 _If your body matches_

 _What your eyes can do_

 _You'll probably move right through_

 _Me on my way to you_

 _Well, I'm not paralyzed_

 _But, I seem to be struck by you_

 _I want to make you move_

 _Because you're standing still_

 _If your body matches_

 _What your eyes can do_

 _You'll probably move right through_

 _Me on my way to you_

 _I'm not paralyzed_

 _But, I seem to be struck by you_

 _I want to make you move_

 _Because you're standing still_

 _If your body matches_

 _What your eyes can do_

 _You'll probably move right through_

 _Me on my way to you_

 _You'll probably move right through_

 _Me on my way to you_

 _You'll probably move right through_

 _Me on my way to you_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

I couldn't believe it. I was being pulled from the dance troupe. Tonight would be my last performance and if I left quietly I would be giving a glowing recommendation to any other company I addition for.

"This is bullshit!" I said as I slammed my brush on the vanity well sinking down in to the chair in front of my dressing table.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Alice asked while settling into her own seat.

"They're firing me and I think it's because I wouldn't sleep with the producer. Jake is such a sleazy asshole I wouldn't degrade myself like that." I fumed.

"You would do who? What and why?" Rose asked from the doorway.

"Bella's getting canned because she wouldn't let Jake dip his dick in her honey hole."

"God, Alice! How can you say that shit with a straight face?" Rose asked shaking her head.

"Well they're at least going to let me go out with style, I'm getting to perform the solo I was working on; you know, the one Jake absolutely loved." I informed them with a roll of my eyes.

"Well at least there is that." Rose said.

I was working through my breathing exercise like I did before every performance when I heard Jake yell out that it was five minutes until show time. I went to take my place but Jake stepped in front of me.

"You know Swan; it's a damn shame you have to go. You know if you come by my office tonight I'm sure we could work a way out for you to stay.

"If it is all the same to you, I rather swallow rusted nails." I said stepping around him. My leg was twitching to knee him in the balls, but he was still my boss so I had to curb the impulse. I hurried and took my place in between Rose and Alice, each grabbed one of my hands and squeezed then dropped them before the curtain started to rise, something we did before every performance for the last two years.

As I was putting the finishing touches on my costume for my solo Alice and Rose came in.

"How are you holding up?" Alice asked.

"I am in the zone right now, so it really hasn't hit me. Ask me again when the curtain closes." I said while putting the last earing in my ear.

"Well when you getting a new dance troupe….and you will, Alice and I have already decided to follow you, we've out grown this one."

"Rose, Alice are you sure? We would be starting from scratch again. Remember what it was like having to prove ourselves."

"Don't worry about use girly. Anyway if I'm not mistaken it's time for your swan song." Alice said while pulling me to the door.

"Alice that was a horrible pun." I heard Rose say as I continued walking toward the curtain and took my mark.

As the music played I lose myself to the pulse of the beat. Music to me was a living breathing entity that had the ability to transport me to a different place and time. Before I knew it the music had ended and when I opened my eyes it was to roaring applause and a standing ovation. When the curtain closed Alice and Rose throw themselves into my arms hugging me fiercely.

"Oh my gosh Bella, I knew you were great, but you really set the bar high with that performance. The directors would be nuts to let you go after that!"

"Alice I had time to think about it and I really think it is time for me to leave this troupe."

"I know you're right."

"Hey don't look now, but there are two extremely good looking gentlemen stand stage left talking to Jake and I do believe they have their eyes on you Bella."

I turned to see two gorgeous men heading my way with Jake who looked like he had just sucked on a lemon.

"Bella these are two of our top benefactors and after seeing your performance they insisted upon meeting you. I was just informing them about how you have chosen to leave the company and tonight was your last performance." Jake hinted.

"Oh did you now Jake? I was under the impression that I was being fired because I wouldn't sleep with you." I said sweetly.

Jake face turned almost purple from rage.

"Now you listen here you…"

"Jake that is quite enough! Go finish wrapping up, then when you are done take the next two weeks off unpaid, of course while we have an internal investigation done. My inner child wanted to stick my tongue out and say nener nerner nener, but I had to be an adult so I just smiled and gave him a little wave while he retreated like a wounded dog with his tail tucked between his legs.

"Miss Swan, if what you say is true then we are truly sorry for what you must have had to go through." Gorgeous number one said.

"Yes Miss Swan we do not condone such deplorable behavior and had we had known earlier I promise it would have been dealt with swiftly and severely." Gorgeous number two added.

"Well I seemed to be at a disadvantage, you both know my name, but I haven't had the pleasure of knowing yours." I stated.

"Oh where are our manners. I am Elijah Mikaelson and this is my brother Niklaus Mikaelson." Elijah said while taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

"Klaus or Nik will suffice." Niklaus said taking my other hand and kissed it.

"Nik, Elijah." I said while gently pulling my hands from their grasp and clasping them together in front of me. I don't know why but these men were causing a nervous fluttering in my stomach. "I appreciate that. I just hope once the investigation is completed, whatever reprimand seen fit for him will make him think twice about treating another woman the way he did me. He nearly ruined my career." I finished angrily.

"You have our word it will be dealt with accordingly." Elijah promised.

I stood there awkwardly for a moment not knowing what else could be said. Just as I was going to make a excuse to leave Niklaus spoke up.

"We were planning to go for a late dinner, what do you say about joining us. I can't speak for my brother, but I would like to know more about you."

"I would have to agree with Nik. I would like to become better acquainted with you."

"Oh, I don't know." I said nervously.

"I don't really know either of you, and I don't think it would be a smart idea for me to just leave with you both."

"If it would make you feel any better Miss Swan you can tell your friends over there who have been keeping a close eye on us this whole time that you are going to have dinner with us. They can call as often as they want or you can call them. Believe us when we say, we mean you no harm. We can also take separate vehicles so you can be assured you can leave at any time." Niklaus said reassuringly.

"Well I guess it would be okay. Excuse me for just a moment." I said and walked over to where Rose and Alice were standing.

"Well who are they and what are they like?" Rose asked

"Their names are Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson, they are honest to goodness gentlemen, and they would like to take me to dinner to get to know me better." I blushed.

"The Mikaelson brothers? Bella are you serious? Do you have any idea how influential they are, and not to mention rich oh and let's not forget mysterious." Alice loud whispered.

"Bella, I have heard of them too. You would be a fool not to go to dinner with them, especially if one of them is showing interested in you. You owe it to yourself to see what happens. If anyone deserves a fairy tale love story, it would be you." Rose said.

"Okay, but if I don't call or text with the code word we have then you know to call the police." I said only half joking.

As I walked toward them I could see they were having an intense conversation. The closer I got the clear I could hear them. She is the one, the one we have been searching so long for. Can't you feel it brother? Being in her presents for such a short time and I am already addicted. We cannot let her go. I agree Nik and we will have her. I knew they were talking about me, but for some reason I didn't care. If I had heard anyone else say those words I would have hit the ground running. Yet, in some perverse way I was comforted by their words.

"Well it looks like you guys have a date." I said, trying to pretend I didn't hear what they were talking about. My cheeks burned from the intense blush that was quick spread down my throat and chest when I realizing what I had implied.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't. That's not what I meant. Crap!" I stammered

"No Miss Swan."

"Call me Bella. Since I already made a fool of myself I think we are past such formality" I said.

"Bella, there is no need to be embarrassed about your chose of words. In fact we would like nothing more than this to be a date."

"With which one of you? Wouldn't that be kind of awkward for the other person?" I asked a bit confused.

"Both." They said in unison.


	2. Addicted To You

**A/N: This chapter is a definite MA rating for sexual content. If you are not into that sort of thing I would suggest going no further. If you are under age DO NOT GO ANY FURTHER. I do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own. I would also like you to know this is only my third time writing sexy time, and my first with this much detail. Oh also to let you guys know this story is loosely based on Twilight and TO.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Addicted to You

I was stunned silent and I am sure I did an amazing impression of a fish out of water with how many times I opened and closed my mouth.

"Umm what the hell is that supposed to mean? Is this some kind of joke? Did Jake put you up to this, that bastard! It isn't enough to fire me, now he has to get you two involved and further humiliate me!" I seethed.

Elijah and Nik both grabbed a hand and started caressing it with their thumbs.

"Bella we are being honest; we both would like to take you out to dinner. We know it is not the norm, but Elijah and I are anything but normal. So what do you say, love?"

"Believe us Bella. We would never play with you like that." Elijah added.

"Well you are right it defiantly is not something I would do normally, but I feel compelled to agree." I said furrowing my brow. "I need a few minutes to change and get freshened up, I can't very well go out like this can I?" I asked while gesturing to my dance outfit.

"Of course. We will wait for you here and if you would like we can call a cab so it is ready to follow us to the restaurant when you are finished."

"That sounds good Nik, thank you." I said not realizing I called him Nik until he graced me with a brilliant smile that showed his dimples, making my stomach fill with butterflies again.

I walked back to my old dressing room and grabbed my bag with my black chiffon inset cami dress I had brought with me to wear during the cast party tonight. I piled my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head and slipped on my dress after quickly taking off my dance outfit and reapplied my make-up then slipped on my basic black ballet flats. I rushed out of the changing room to find that Elijah and Nik were waiting in the same spot I had left them at. That's odd I thought they would have wanted to sit while they waited, but whatever I mentally shrugged it off.

"Ah there you are. Are you ready to go then love?" Nik asked while extending his arm so I could wrap mine around his, while Elijah did the same with my other arm.

"Umm, sure" I said looking at the floor, trying to avoid the stares we were getting from the people around us. Elijah turned so that he was now in front of me, effectively stopping our forward movement. He placed his finger under my chin lifting my head.

"Look at me lovely Bella." He commanded.

There was an undertone of authority in his voice that I could not ignore so I slowly lifted my brown eyes to meet his.

"That's better. Never hide your beauty from us. Do not let other people affect how you feel about yourself. What they think is inconsequential as long as you know who you are. Do not doubt for a moment that we care about how they perceive us." He stated, and then continued or progression out the front entrance of the theater.

"Love, here is our limo we came in and the taxi right behind it is for you, it will follow us to _Destino_ as promised." Nik said while inclining his head in the direction of the cab.

I stood biting my lip while debating the pros and cons of forgoing the cab in favor of riding with them. After a few more moments I made my decision.

"You know, I think it would be silly to go in two different vehicles. My friends know where I am, and I trust you already as weird as that sounds."

"Well then your chariot awaits My Lady." Elijah said with a bow causing me to giggle while I got in; followed by Elijah while Nik went around and got in on the other side. When we were all settled with me in the middle again Nik grabbed a bottle of red wine and three glasses.

"How about we have a toast to new beginning?" Nik asked while handing each of us a glass with a generous amount of the red liquid.

"To new beginnings" Elijah and I both said and we clanked our glasses together. When the first drop touched my tongue I couldn't help myself, instead of taking a small sip, I gulped the entire contents down without a breath.

As I pulled the glass from my lips I noticed Elijah and Nik glance at each other before turning their attention back to me.

"I..I don't know what to say…I have never done that before I am so sorry I am not a wine-o or anything. God I…." I babbled embarrassedly, all the while trying to resist the urge to run my finger along the bottom of the wine glass to gather ever drop I could before licking it off.

"Do not fret love, it is a very rare wine, and is…exotic if you will. Would you like some more?"

"Are you sure? I didn't disgust you or anything?" I asked while Elijah grabbed my glass and Nik pour another generous amount.

"Quite love." He said while Elijah handed me the glass again. This time I tried to remind myself to take small sips.

When we reached the restaurant Nik and Elijah's driver, Marcel opened the door for them. Elijah got out first and then turned to help me out and I caught Marcel looking at me funny, but I brushed it off as me being someone new going out with his employers. We walked in and we were quickly taken to a private table in the back the only light source was a soft glow coming from lite candles strategically placed around the area of the table. Nik pulled out my seat and waited until I was seated before he and Elijah took theirs.

"So Bella, tell us a little about you. Where are you from? Other than dancing what else are you passionate about?"

"Oh, uh, well I was born in Forks Washington, and then moved to Arizona when my mother and father got divorced and then I moved back when I was eighteen so my mom could travel with her new husband. I guess the only other passion I have time for is reading, but when I do get the rear opportunity I like to go to art galleries." As I finished my answer I started to feel a tingling sensation between my thighs and when I moved shots of pleasure ran through me.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked noticing my fidgeting. Just the deep tone of his voice was making me hot.

"Isabella." Hearing my name roll off Nik's tongue sent mini trimmers through my body.

"Brother I think it would be wise to take Bella to a more private venue don't you agree?" I heard Elijah ask though it was hard for me to concentrate when all's I wanted to do was reach over and grab him or Nik or both and have my wicked way with them.

"Come Bella we will take you to the car and explain to you want is happening." Nik said as he scooting out of his chair and then helping me out of mine. He and Elijah had to help me to the limo because my head was swimming in all the desire I was feeling.

Once we were seated and the door was closed I launched myself at Nik. My lips crashed into his with a furious passion. Nik's hand went to the back of my head pushing me even closer, but after a few more moments he pulled away and put his forehead on mine.

"Bella, we have to explain to you about what is going on. We do not want you to jump into this without knowing what this is." He murmured, and then pulled fully away.

"Okay, I agree I need to know what is happening to me, but first….." I turned and kissed Elijah as well. "Okay now we can talk." I said after settling back into my seat.

"I ask that you will hear us out fully before you say anything please, and when we are done we will answer all your questions." Elijah said in that commanding tone again. A shiver of desire ran down my back and all I could do was nodded my head.

"First off, we want you to know we have been searching a very long time for you."

I opened my mouth to ask what he meant, but he lifted his finger and pressed it against my lips to silence me. I don't know what came over me, but I opened my mouth and drew it in before he could pull it back. I wrapped my lips around the digit and whirled my tongue around enjoy the flavor and texture. When I heard the sharp intake of breath come from Elijah followed by a low groan I got a heady feeling of satisfaction that I was the one to bring such a lusty sound from this gorgeous man.

I heard Nik clear his throat and I pulled away sheepishly.

"I am sorry I don't know what came over me." I said but even they could tell I wasn't really sorry. I was insanely attracted to these two brothers' and I don't know what it says about me that I want both of them.

"Oh, believe me love I am sure Elijah quite enjoyed that, I must say I am a bit envious, but I can wait until you are informed of what is happening." Nik said with smirk.

Elijah cleared his throat and when I turned back to him I saw he was adjusting his very predominate erection.

"As I was saying, when we saw you dance tonight we were enthralled and we knew we had to meet you. Then when your scent hit us as Jake was making the introductions we knew it was you. You see Bella we are not completely human, actually we are not human at all, and we know you are our other half." Elijah said while taking my hand in his. Nik also grasped a hand and continued where Elijah had left off.

"When we gave you the wine it confirmed our suspicions. The wine was actually our blood and there is only one of two reactions that can happen when one ingest it. The first is when it hits your tongue it will taste so vile you would have to spit it out, or the reaction you had the reaction only our soul mate could have. Your body is now calling to claim and be claimed"

Logically I knew I should not believe what they were saying. I should be shouting at them to let me out of the limo right then and call them crazy, but I didn't. For some reason I could _feel_ their honesty.

"So what does that mean for me?" I questioned.

"Well it means you have a decision to make. Are you going to have us drop you off and forget about us, or will you come with us and let what is destined to happen take its course."

I know I shouldn't I didn't know them; they are telling me they are not human, what special kind of crazy are they or me for that matter because god help me I believe them….I want them.

"I….I think I want to go with you."

We pulled up to a high end hotel and got out of the limo; Elijah and Nik linked one of their hands in each one of mine. We bypassed the public elevator and took the one marked private next to it as we entered I noticed there was only one button next to the words PENTHOUSE. When the door closed it was like a flood gate was opened. Nik grabbed me from the front and brought me into a brutal kiss that was all teeth and tongue, both of us fighting for dominancy but I was the one to acquiesce. I felt Elijah mold his body as close to me as possible while raining open mouth kissed down my neck and shoulder, then he brought his mouth close to my ear.

"You don't know how badly I want to rip this little dress off you." He whispered huskily before nipping at my ear lobe.

I couldn't do anything but moan as Nik continue his assault on my mouth. The bell dinged to indicate we had reached our destination and when the door opened we all toppled out in a mass of limbs. We were able to get our bearings before we fell on our backsides and started laughing. "Shall we take a sit in the living area and have a drink?" Elijah asked.

"Umm sure." I said a bit confused. I thought we were headed to the bedroom, not to have another drink.

I followed them through the foyer into a tastefully decorated room with two large cream colored couches that could be used as a bed and a large entertainment system. Nik lead me to the first couch and I sat. He grabbed a remote on the stand next to me and hit a button and soft music started to play while Elijah brought us champagne. He handed it to me, but I placed it on the table next to me.

"I feel like dancing." I said as I stood up. One of the brothers, I am not sure which one, turned the volume up when _Saving Able Addicted_ came on.

 _I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me_

 _In between the sheets_

 _Or the sound you make_

 _With every breath you take_

 _It's not like anything_

 _When you're loving me_

When the first line started I grabbed Elijah's hand bring him close and swiveled my hips against his groin then dipped down the front of his body moving slowly back up.

 _Oh girl lets take it slow  
So as for you well you know where to go  
I want to take my love and hate you till the end_

When I was fully upright again I felt Nik come up behind me and place his hands on my hips, pulling me to him so I could feel the bulge in his pants on my backside and Elijah pressed his thigh between my legs so I could feel his erection all the feelings it was stirring in me I couldn't help but moan.

 _It's not like you to turn away  
From all the bullshit I can't take  
It's not like me to walk away_

I'm so addicted too all the things  
You do when you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breathe you take  
It's not like anything  
When you're loving me

Yeah

I felt Nik slowly bring the straps of my dress down while he placed kisses along my neck and shoulders. Once he had my breast exposed he took one and caressed it with his large hand. At the same time Elijah had taken the other into his mouth sucking lightly and then at the same time he bit down Nik pinched the other causing my dusty rose nipples to harden into sensitive nubs. I moaned loudly at their ministrations.

 _It's not like you to turn away  
All the bullshit I can't take  
Just when I think I can walk away,_

 _I'm so addicted to all the things  
You do when you're going on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breathe  
It's not like anything  
When you're loving me_

How can I make it through  
All the things you do  
There's just got to be more to you and me

"Oh brother I think we can do better than that don't you?" Nik murmured his breath a warm caress on my neck.

"I dare say we can." Elijah said as he pulled my dress down the rest of the way. Nik took the opportunity to take both breasts into his hands massaging them while Elijah knelt down to slowly remove my lacy black panties.

When he ran is hands lightly on the inside of my thighs but passed over where I needed him to touch me most, I growled in frustration,

"Patience" I heard Nik chastise. Elijah was still down on his knees when I looked into his eyes I became captivated by the lustful desire burring in them. I was so enchanted I didn't notice Nik's hand move from my breast to my sensitive nub in my neither region, I cried out when I felt him circle it with his finger.

"Well that's better" Elijah growled. "But I think we can do better than that." Then he placed a digit by my opening and ever so slowly pushed in. When he touched the proof of my innocence's he groaned.

"Nik she is pure." He pulled out so Nik too, could not only pleasure me, but feel my barrier.

"Oh god, she is divine!" He went back to rubbing my needy clit, but this time it was with more pressure and broader circles. Elijah move forward placing both my legs over his shoulder and lifting me while Nik supporting the rest of my weight, effectively suspending me in a sitting position in the air while still placed open mouth kisses on my neck stopping at my pulse point evey now and then to show it special attention. Elijah swiped his talented tongue from bottom to top of my slit, then returned to my hole and proceeded to make love to me with his tongue. The pleasure was getting to be too much between the attention on my clit and the rhythmic thrusting I was taking to the edge and hurled over into the most powerful orgasms I have ever had. When I had come back down my legs were released and I was lead to the master bedroom.

 _I know when it's getting rough  
All the times we spend  
When we try to make  
This love something better than  
Just making love again_

I could still hear the music while I watch Nik and Elijah undress. You could tell they took care of themselves. They both had muscular arms and eight pack abs, but I didn't have time to admire them for long because they both had removed their boxers and DAMN. I didn't know how they were going to fit. They were long and thick and had huge bulbous heads at the end that were already leaking pre-cum. They noticed the look of doubt on my face and were quick to reassure me that they would do everything in their power to make it mind blowing pleasurable, but initially there would be discomfort.

There was some sort of silent communication between the two, then Nik laid down on the bed first. Elijah came up behind me and whisper in my ear. "Go to him" in his commanding voice. I shivered in response and crawled toward Nik. When I was settled I was straddling him with his penis cradled between my bum. Nik brought me down for a heated kiss while running his hands up and down my body causing my juices to flow more. He pulled away from my mouth and told me he was going to bit into his wrist and I was to drink until the blood stopped flowing. I was lost in a lust filled haze I did not question him when he put his bleeding wrist to my mouth I just drank. When the first mouthful hit my tongue I had an instant orgasm and during the crescendo I felt Nik thrust one powerful thrust and fill me to the hilt. I felt a little discomfort as he broke through my barrier and then adjusted to the intrusion, but it was almost immediately surpassed by pleasure I never knew to exist.

 _I'm so addicted to all the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make with every breath you take  
It's not like anything  
It's not like anything_

I felt Elijah come up behind me straddling Nik bending over me and Nik stop our movement, I was so close I began to whimper.

"It's okay Bella. I want you now to do the same as you did for Nik, drink until the wound closes. Can you do that for me?" Elijah asked presenting me with his bleeding wrist while he was aligning himself. When I covered his wound with my mouth and began to drink I had a surge of delicious pleasure, at the same time I felt Elijah also enter me. My body convulse as they alternated thrusting into me. The next orgasm caused black spot to appear in the corner of my eyes and I felt Nik and Elijah orgasm at the same time with a roar and a shout of NOW. I saw Nik's eye turn yellow and fangs descend from his mouth. The last thing I remember was my flesh being pierced, and I knew no more.

 _I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me_

Or the sound you make with every breath  
You take it's not like anything  
I'm so addicted to you  
Addicted to you


	3. Not a new chapter but very inportant AN

I am sorry this is not an update but I wanted to let all my wonderful readers know that I have not forgotten about Mysterious Attraction or The Swan Song Is Just The Beginning. I have had major life changes one of them being I am now going to be home schooling my almost 15yr old autistic son. We had him in main stream schools since he was in kindergarten, but the bullying has gotten so server my son tried to kill himself. So this is why I haven't been updating my stories regular and I can't promise a regular update scheduled. Just know I have not abandoned my stories. Thank you for understanding.


	4. The Reason

**A/n: Thank you for all the encouraging words and well wishes. Also thank you for sticking with me and my stories while I was taking care of my son. I am trying to get back into the swing of things but I feel a bit rusty. I hope I have lived up to everyone's wishes and expectations for this chapter.**

 **As always all recognizable characters and quotes are the sole property of there authors respectively. I just own the plot.**

 **Please leave a review if so inclined to. I will also be setting up a poll on who you think some of my supporting character should be paired up with.**

* * *

 **The Reason**

I'm not a perfect person

There's many thing I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

When I woke the next morning the room was pitch black, yet I could see clearly. Huh strange. I sat up and ran my hand through my hair trying to recall what happened last night. I remember meeting the most breathtaking men I had ever seen, and then going to dinner with them. We came back to their place and….Oh My Gosh! I had the best sex of my life with not only one but two men! Looking around I noticed a glass with what looked to be a Blood Mary and a note on the night stand, just then I realized I had a pounding head ache, must have been from all that wine I drank last night. I reached for the note first.

 _Bella,_

 _Drinking this will help with that nasty head ache you no doubt must be suffering from. Also we thought you may like to relax a little before joining us for brunch in the dining area, so we have prepared a bath for you as well as something comfortable to slip into while we have your dress launder. Please take all the time you need and then we will discuss any and all question you most certainly have._

 _Eternally Yours,_

 _E & K Mikaelson_

A memory of my mother asking me one time when I was thirteen to get her a shot of tequila stating that it would help her with the hangover she had from too much partying the night before. It seemed to have worked for her so I thought, " _What the hell it's not like I haven't been being reckless this entire time anyway_." With a mental shrug I grabbed the class and downed it in one go. It was the most delicious drink I had ever had the pleasure of tasting in my life and as the note had promise my head ache was gone instantaneously. I swear if they patented and sold this stuff, they could make a killing… not that they need it or anything.

Once the pain in my head was gone I realized I had a more pressing need to attend to so I rushed to the wide open door to my left and was thankful it was indeed the bath room. After taking care of business I had a minute to survey myself in the floor to ceiling mirror next to the old fashion bear claw bath currently containing steaming fragrant bubble filled water. I looked different. My face had an almost ethereal glow to it, and my hair looked longer and thicker, but the most telling were my eyes. They were still brown, but now there were flacks of gold and crimson surrounding the irises. I looking further down my body and I saw that it wasn't just my face that had changed. My breast had always been on the smallish side, but now they were at least a full cup size bigger and rather perky; I could get away with not wearing a bra if I decided to. My stomach was always toned due to the rigorous dancing schedule but now there wasn't an ounce of fat anywhere on my body. I turned to my left looked further down, when I got to my hips it looked like they had rounded out a bit giving me curves I never had before. Now I know when you have sex for the first time you feel different and there is a glow about you, at least that is what I have hear from Rose and Alice, but this was beyond that….I was _actually different._

Turning my gaze from the mirror I decided not to dwell on it too much; I would be getting answers soon enough from my guys. _When did I start thinking of them as my guys?_ I shook my head and went to the shower first to wash my hair and the evidence of my innocents off my thighs and then went to soak in the bath for a while.

When my body started to prune I knew it was time to get and get some answers. When I reached for the towel on the warming rack I noticed the Stone Cold Fox White Silk Modest Dress folded neatly on the counter, but bra and panties were noticeable missing. As I slipped the decadent silk over my head and down my torso I shiver at the tantalizing feelings the fabric was invoking throughout my body as it softly caressed my shin. After taking a moment longer to savor the unexpected erotic feelings I proceeded to brush my hair out. Not knowing what else to do with it, I through it up in a messy bun high on the top of my head. Looking around I spied a brand new tooth brush and tooth paste. As I leaned in to brush my teeth I saw what looked like two sets of puncher marks on either side of my neck. _What the hell happened last night?_ I wondered.

I was able to find my way to the dining area fairly easy, but instead of sitting down I followed the sounds of music and the mouthwatering aroma to what I assumed was the kitchen. When I walked through the door my mouth dropped and I felt tingles sensation shot straight to my core causing me to become instantly wet much to my embarrassment due to my lack of panties the moisture started trickling down my inner thigh. There before me was Elijah naked from the waste up leaning casually against the island apparently waiting for me with a knowing smirk on his handsome face.

"Hello my darling, how are you feeling?" he asked while he grabbed a glass from the top of the island with more of the red liquid inside. I snapped my mouth shut as I watched him close the distance between us, stopping when there was barely an inch between our bodies before he handed me the cup. I take it gratefully, suddenly feeling parched again, drinking it in one long pull while Elijah watches me with a look of utter satisfaction on his breathtaking face. When he takes the glass from my hands his fingers caress mine briefly and I can feel a tightening in my lower abdomen causing more moisture to seep out leaving a longer trail down my thigh. I had to duck my head to hide the blush that was quickly spreading across my cheeks down to my chest. _How can one simple innocent touch cause such a_ _reaction?_ I pondered. He turns and set the glass back on the counter and when he faces me again I shudder seeing the flaming desire reflexed from his now onyx colored eyes as he takes a predatorily step closer. I know if I don't do something I will not be getting any answers any time soon, so I reluctantly take a step back giving us some much needed space. Elijah watches my movement then closes his eyes and takes a step back as well. When he opens them, they are once again hazel brown.

"I apologize. I just can't seem to control myself when I am in such close proximity to your luscious body and exquisite sent. I will endeavor to keep a tighter rein on my desires for the time being. Now, I know you have some inquires so what would you like to know first? He asked as he leaned back with his palms flat on the counters surface supporting his weight with his arms while he crossing his legs at the ankles giving me an unobstructed view of his bare muscular chest. I almost whimpered at the sight. Shaking my head to clear it I take a moment to focus before beginning.

"I know that we had sex last night but there are some things that are a bit fuzzy. I remember you saying something about me being you and your brothers other half. What exactly does that mean? You told me neither of you were human….. I could _feel_ your honesty. So if you're not human, what are you?"

"Well, Isabella to answer your first question it means that Niklaus and I have been waiting over a thousand years for you, our soul mate….the one that completes us. For over a thousand years there has always been this unbearable empty space in our very souls that up until last night tormented us. You my lovely Bella are the soothing balm to our souls…all of the pain has been worth it now that we have found you. As to your second question, that is a little harder to explain. So please let me get through this without any interruptions." He asked. I nodded to I understood his request.

"In the beginning, our family was human. Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy.

That is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat. Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger.

Somehow, they were able to learn of the immortality spell created by Qetsiyah a thousand years previously, and adapted the spell in order to give their us abilities of superhuman strength, speed, agility and healing that would be even stronger than those of the werewolves. Esther drew on mystic symbols in order to fuel her spell; she called upon the Sun for life, and the white oak tree, long known for being one of the earth's eternal objects, for immortality, so that she and Mikael would never again have to suffer the grief of losing a child. In order to complete the ritual, Mikael had us drink wine laced with the blood of Tatia, a Petrova doppelgänger and distant descendant of the world's first immortal woman, Amara, before he thrust his sword through our chests. We awoke in transition, and our father ordered us to drink blood from a village girl in order to complete our transformation into the Original vampires. Unfortunately for us, there were consequences for this transformation, and Nature sought to try to restore the balance we upset by giving us a weakness for every new strength we had gained.

The sun that gave us life now burned us, our thirst for human blood was insatiable, and our neighbors could close their homes to us by not inviting us inside. Vervain flowers, which grew at the base of the white oak tree, burned us and protected others against our compulsion. Finally, the white oak tree, which gave us immortality, was also the one substance on earth that could actually destroy us for good. In the end, we burned the tree down to ensure our own survival, though the ashes were saved to later be used against us by our father. When Klaus made his first kill after being turned into a vampire, it triggered his werewolf gene, which ultimately revealed the truth of his true parentage to his family. Klaus was not Mikael's son, but was instead the son of the chief of our village's werewolf clan, with whom Esther had an affair. Once Mikael learned of Esther's infidelity he realized that her lover's pack were the werewolves who had killed Henrik, Mikael hunted down and killed Klaus's father and his entire family, igniting a war between vampires and werewolves that still exists to this day. Soon after we were turned into vampires and learned of Klaus' werewolf heritage, Esther was obligated to curse Klaus in order to make his werewolf nature dormant so that he would not upset nature further by possessing so much power. However, Klaus felt betrayed by this punishment, and in retaliation he murdered our mother and framed Mikael for the act. Recently he was able to find a way to brake the curse becoming truly invincible and thus able to defeat our father."

I was trying to wrap my head around all the information I was just given and while processing it one thing stood out.

"So if Klaus was able to break his curse….what is he?"

"That would make me the Original hybrid love." A voice said from behind me causing me to jump three feet in the air.

"Geeze Nik, do you want me to die? You could have caused me to have a heart attack." I screeched while clutching my hand to my chest in an attempt to somehow stop my heart from beating right out of my chest.

"Sorry love, didn't mean to scare you, but I would be hard pressed to believe you would die." Klaus said while leaning in and skimming his nose along the column of my neck ending at my ear lobe where he gently nipped at it.

I couldn't help but to tilt my head giving him further access.

"Well it looks like she is already submitting to my wolf." Nik said to Elijah while his lips were hovering over my skin causing a delicious shiver to run through me every time he spoke.

"It would appear so. Perhaps we should see how she reacts to my vampiric side shall we?" Elijah said while covering the space between us in one long stride. As he approached Klaus pulled his head away enough for me to straighten my neck, but as Elijah leaned in to the opposite side of my neck I couldn't help but tilt it just enough to allow him better access as well. He leaned in and took in a lungful of my scent and hummed.

"It seen brother, she has submitted to my demon as well." Elijah said before he pocked his talented tongue to swipe it along my heated flesh making me moan.

Suddenly I found myself sitting on the island with Nik's head between my legs licking me from my slit to clit in one long stroke.

"Oh my god" I moaned while putting my hands on his head, not yet deciding on wither it was to bring him closer or push him away.

"Mmmm you taste sinful, Bella." Nik purred before sucking my clit into his wet warm mouth.

While Klaus was treating me to his talented ministrations I opened my eyes and was graces with the sight of Elijah pulling down his lounge pants exposing his very impressive cock and started leisurely stroking himself.

"Nik pull down the straps on her dress, I need to see what her transformation has done to her magnificent breast." Elijah said while taking a few steps closer to me. As requested Nik didn't just pull the straps down, but torn them away from my shoulders making me gasp.

"Stunning" Elijah breathed before taking one of my rose buds into his mouth.

When Elijah sunk his teeth into my breast at the same time Nik did the same in my thigh while he thrust his fingers into me and then curled them up hitting my g-spot I was hurled over the edge into the most powerful orgasm I have every experience. Before I was fully recovered Nik had moved and Elijah was thrusting into me, causing me to scream out my pleasure.

"Yes, that's it. Take you pleasure from my cock. Yes!" Elijah moaned.

When I opened my eyes I looked over Elijah shoulder and saw Nik had disrobe and was now fisting his cock watching us with a fiery passion blazing in his eyes,

"You like seeing what me watching my brother fuck your tight pussy does to me. Huh, love?" Klaus asked while he quickened the movement of his hand and then brought the other one down to fondle his balls.

At his dirty words and salacious actions the coil that had been building while Elijah fucked me snapped.

"Oh God, Elijah yes, Harder!"

"Brother it looks like our Bella likes to be talked dirty to. Is that right Bella? Want me to keep talking. Does it make your pussy pulse when you watch me pleasure myself as I watch you get thoroughly fucked by your other mate?" Klaus grunted out.

Oh, yes, yes, so good Klaus. Elijah I….I'm….owww I'm Cumming!

"Gods you feel so good around my cock…so tight. Oh, Oh yeah I going to cum, take it all…" Elijah roared.

Before I could catch my breath Klaus was slamming his cock to the hilt into my still pulsing core.

"Oh, oh, oh I am going to cum again." I keened.

"Yes love that's it, milk my cock….make me cum….oh yes!" Klaus yell as he thrust in three more times and then stilled.

Once our breath evened out Klaus scooped me up and carried me back to the bathroom were Elijah had already started running a bath for all of us. Elijah was the first to get in then Klaus handed me over to him. After I was in Klaus climbed in and settled himself behind me.

"You guys kind of distracted me." I said as I let my head fall against Nik's chest. "I want to know what you mean about my transition."

"Oh you picked that up huh?" Elijah asked as he ran a soapy cloth along my arms and breast.

"Mmmm" I hummed as I closed my eyes.

"It means Bella, that last night you had our blood running through your veins when Nik and I bit and drained you before you past out and then we snapped your neck."

"What?" I asked. I know I should have been mad, furious even but for some reason I was more curious than anything.

"Yes love, and when you had those drinks earlier it was actually our blood mixed with blood from the doppelgänger. You are now an Original like my brother and a hybrid like myself." Klaus stated while he and Elijah wrapped their arms lovingly around me.

"We are far from perfect, some would call us evil, and we are vengeful when our family is messed with, but we love and we are loyal to those who are loyal to us. There's many thing we wish we didn't do, but now we have a reason to change from who we once were and that reason is you. Bella we are in love with you, and you are our reason to live now."


	5. Pairing Poll

I have a poll up on the top of my profile page asking my readers who they want to see couples up. If you do not see a pairing you like drop me line and let me know your opinion. I'm looking forward to hearing from all of you! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think


End file.
